guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Of Yuri
hiya. You were looking for a template to the reversed userbox, right? I found this on wikipedia, you'll have to edit it yourself though. You're welcome.~Nahka~ 23:09, 9 June 2007 (CDT) }}}}}" | }}}}}}} | style="width:45px; height:45px; background: }}}}}}}; text-align:center; font-size: }}}}}}}pt; color: }}}}; padding: }}}}; line-height: }}}}; }}}}" | }}}}}}} |} userboxes the dominatrix one is funny. But the star wars ones made my day. I'm about to go watch it actually. GG. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:06, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :You got some nice boxes there ^_^ Sirocco 10:31, 10 June 2007 (CDT) guildie Rawrr! sup-- Enigma 15:58, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Type of Yuri I was going to ask but....there was no need, really. Heh. 16:05, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Picture While I do appreciate a little trickery here and there, I do not think your picture of Yuri the Axe Devil is appropriate and violates the Image Use Policy.--Jacho 00:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :came across this today while adding temps to some images, marked for deletion along with a related .png file --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 15:20, 29 June 2007 (CDT) check list capture check list. Have a look at User:The Turtle King/TestPage2 this type of table has been made before. -- Xeon 12:09, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Sandbox That's a nice article you put up, but remember that since it is the Sandbox, it can and will be wiped periodically, and other users can edit it mercilessly. If you intend to retain it, I would suggest moving it into your userspace, for example User:King Of Yuri/Fan Fiction Guide. (T/ ) 22:48, 13 September 2007 (CDT) LoL I found your page to be funny especially those userboxes :) The one with Emperor Palantine, I've always thought that guy looked like the emperor from RotJ. Barinthus 03:43, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Sig Hey, thanks for signing my guestbook, but I'm afraid your sig breaks GW:SIGN because the image does not: #redirect to your userpage #and doesn't make it clear that your username is King of Yuri. Can you please fix it? Thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:02, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Thanks but the image still redirects to Spell Breaker.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:56, 17 September 2007 (CDT) New layout Hai /u/, I'm done implementing my new layout so feel to free to wipe copy you have in your sandbox. Constructive Merciless criticism on the new one much appreciated. (leaving this here instead of guild announce because I cba logging on lawl) -- Enigma 17:22, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Guild Wiki Medals This article belongs in your Userspace. User:King Of Yuri/GuildWiki Medals or such does the trick. (T/ ) 01:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) HAY /u/ me n speed are playin gunz again and we were wondering if ur leet fps skillz wanna join us, wut is u be saying ? [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 22:13, 14 November 2007 (UTC) WH40k I haven't got a interest in tabletop Wh40k but i read most books and own a ll games! WH40k! roks!--Holylorgor 15:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} RT | Talk 14:46, 22 March 2008 (UTC) What's Yuri?`? heard it b4 but can't remember... google? Lost-Blue 03:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Do NOT. 03:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::already did.......THATS DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lost-Blue 03:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lol guys... you must be like young kids. K.O.Y Talk 03:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::14 Lost-Blue 03:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Blue is, I happen to be a connoisseur. 03:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) has someone talked to you about your sig yet? see gw:sign and um the image thing. someone else will surely mention it. --the drunk sysop—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) : Are you talking to me? K.O.Y Talk 03:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: yeah she is and Felix a connoisseur of.... wrong images >< Lost-Blue 03:52, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::The Spellbreaker icon needs to be re-uploaded as your personal image so it can redirect to your userpage. 03:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::: I have changed my sig. I'm aware that the image in my sig does not link back to my page so the talk link will just have to do..... Talk 07:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Er, the thing is, according to GW:SIGN you may not have more than one image, it must redirect to your userpage, and... it can't be animated. Sorry. D: 08:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I swear this sight has some of the dumbest rules I have ever seen. 18:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No, more than one image may disrupt page loading, and the redirection is for easy access + User talk:RandomtimeTalk 05:21, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Hey You've been posting your external links wrong. when you do external links you do it like so (Text you'd like displayed without parenthesis) and also, according to GW:SIGN your signature must link back to your user-page. See ya man. --Powersurge360 00:30, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :In response to your response on User talk:Powersurge360, your signature must include a link to your userpage or talk page. Here's the line from GW:SIGN- "User signatures must have a link to their user page or their user talk page. ". It isn't to "redirect traffic" to your userpage, it's to make it easier to leave a note on your user talk page. Clicking a link is easier than having to type "User talk:King of Yuri" into the search box. If you change your sig to comply with GW:SIGN, nobody will even mention it to you. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 01:14, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) This says it applies to all signatures, regardless of whether or not it's customized. Also, the reason why it needs to link back, is so people can easily go to your user page and leave comments. I had to, for example, manually type your username into the address bar because of the lack of a link. --Powersurge360 01:15, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Now that I know what yuri is, how the heck are you the king of it? O>o and.. either way Lost-Blue 13:27, 22 April 2008 (UTC) o_O Ah, so tasteful xD-- - (Talk/ ) 16:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Just to say that I took your "yuri the axe devil" template coding from your user page, and I altered it for my use and put it on ''my'' user page. I'm a complete n00b at wiki and it took me days of confusion and frustration to even edit a couple lines of text to make it how it is on my page. I'm simply posting here to let you know I used it, and to ask if it would be alright if I kept the templates on my page. As you can see coding credit is appointed to you and I licked to your page. I couldn't have ever done it myself and I really hope you'll let me keep the coding. - 18:05, 3 May 2008 (UTC) weapon template I adjusted the sandbox. These info template lines always have lines with an = sign, in your case image = picture.jpg If you have a question like that again, drop a note on Project:Request assistance or on forum:Coding or on my own talkpage for quicker service. --◄mendel► 01:30, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Chaos Reaver Hey, would you mind showing me the Chaos Reaver ingame? -- - talk 15:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Check the talk again Progr. PossessedLinebeck 16:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::My question was posted before the explanation. Never believed it anyway but hey, you need someone to go after it. -- - talk 17:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) If you want to have fun, keep it out of the mainspace; it's for legitimate content, not for made up items or joke pages. Keep that sort of thing to the userspace please. --R Phalange 18:32, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Signature hey - could you please change your signature so it has some relivence to your name - thanx RandomTime 21:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Is he using a new signature, or is it still his initials, RT? --◄mendel► 21:18, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I've got to say I like your new signature. I know you took the idea of using Unicode off me (at least I like to think you did), but now our signatures look totally different, and yours actually looks more tasteful and stylish than mine. I'm still asking myself what the correct answer to this IQ test should be, though. ;) --◄mendel► 06:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Ups It must be late, I'm starting to forget things! Oh, right, it's 2:52 AM. Thanks for catching that, still :P --- -- (s)talkpage 00:53, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem. I like always say "if you want something done right the first time, you have to do it yourself." I can never rely on you sleepy people, lol ◰◱ KY ◲◳ 00:58, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, if you catch me on a normal time (like, in 10 hours), I'm not sleepy :D But reliability stays something to worry about, some times. Ugh, I should go do something else. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:01, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::You could have a slumber party with some hot chicks! That way you could also get some sleep. ◰◱ KY ◲◳ 01:03, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Slumber parties with women equals horror movies and lots of wine and snacks (don't ask me how that combines well!). My sisters have such parties every so often... Ugh. Luckily, I sleep easily, and I won't easily wake up (have to keep at least 1.5m distance between me and my alarm to just wake up) --- -- (s)talkpage 01:08, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::So your going to dismiss potentially hot chicks and booze for some sleep... you need some kind treatment lol. ◰◱ KY ◲◳ 01:11, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::There are no hot chicks here. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Grab some booze and Sleep away then my friend. 01:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed ◰◱ KY ◲◳ 01:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Matter of fact i think ill catch a few winks myself. On the morrow gentlemen? 01:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll skip the booze. The beer's outside and it's raining.. I'll buy sleep for, well, not much. Later. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:40, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Dark night, sweet prince ◰◱ KY ◲◳ 01:41, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)